paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)
The Locomotive 12G shotgun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2, and is the only shotgun available as a secondary. Overview The Locomotive 12G is a shortened version of the Reinfeld 880. The main difference is that the Locomotive is actually a secondary weapon. It is essentially the same as the Reinfeld 880, boasting the same magazine capacity of six shells, but with slightly higher damage and lower accuracy. It can kill nearly any common enemy with a well placed headshot at close range. However, while the Reinfeld remains effective even at medium range, the Locomotive's shortened barrel makes for a much larger spread pattern, and as a result is best used strictly for close range engagements. The Locomotive is an excellent compliment for a ranged primary weapon, such as the M308, and can be a viable backup should the primary weapon be empty or on the reload. It really comes into its element when used on heists such as Bank Heist or Framing Frame, being able to clear rooms of enemies in very little time. It is a good secondary for an Enforcer with shotgun boosting skills, such as Shotgun CQB or Hard Boiled. The Locomotive can also be silenced and used as an effective stealth weapon. While it obviously lacks the range and accuracy of other silenced sidearms, its excessive power can send a guard flying several feet away, depending on how close one is. This can prove to be either an advantage or a detriment in a stealth scenario, as the player can knock guards clean away from door ways and out of sight of other guards, but must make sure not to propel the guard's body out into the open where other guards and civilians can see it. For more stats on this gun, please visit this weapon chart on damage per second and shots to kill information. Tips *When using a sight with the Locomotive, keep in mind that pellets will instead hit around and below the optic's indicated point of impact. *The tactical light works very well for estimating where shots will hit due to the spread. *When modded with Tactical Shorty, it has a concealment of 29, about the same as a pistol. Along with The Silent Killer, this makes it a counter-intuitive but effective choice for stealth heists. Available modifications Barrel ext. *Shark Teeth *The Silent Killer Gadget *Assault Light *Tactical Laser Module Grip *Ergo Grip *Pro Grip *Rubber Grip (Gage Weapon Pack #1 DLC) *Straight Grip (Gage Weapon Pack #1 DLC) Magazine *Extended Mag (Increases Mag. Capacity by 2) Sight *Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC) *Holographic Sight *The Professional's Choice *See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) *Surgeon Sight *Acough Optic *Military Red Dot *Milspec Scope Stock *Standard Stock *Standard Stock (Different to the other "Standard Stock") *Police Shorty *Tactical Stock *Tactical Shorty *Muldon Upper receiver *Shell Rack (Increases Mag. Capacity by 2) Trivia *The Locomotive 12G is based on a Serbu Super-Shorty. *In the weapon asset files, it is referred to as the "loco", a nickname used by the community. *The words "Buff The Loco" are graffitied on a wall in the backyard of the Safehouse. This refers to the substantial amount of complaints from PAYDAY: The Heist players that the Locomotive 12 G was too weak. *The Locomotive 12G was later nerfed for being too effective at longer ranges. *The Locomotive 12G has the words "Reinbeck Tactical" inscribed on the side. *The Muldon is similar to the stock, the Locomotive 12 G has in PAYDAY: The Heist. It is based on the folding stock of the SPAS-12. Locomotive-12G-preview.jpg|A preview of the Locomotive 12G. Locomotive 12G Modded.jpg|Locomotive 12G with 6 mods equipped. (Shark Teeth, Tactical Laser, Pro Grip, Extended Mag, Tactical Stock, and Shell Rack) 2013-12-01_00001.jpg|Fully Modded Locomotive 12G. (The Silent Killer, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Extended Mag, Surgeon Sight, Standard Stock and Shell Rack) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Secondary weapons